I'm One for Sorrow
by TARDISgirl192
Summary: While in Pete's World Rose has a secret pass time:karaoke Rose/Ten


A/N: This is a one-shot based around a song. Before you read, get the song up(by way of Youtube or whatever.) It helps to listen to the song while reading.

And, in case you're wondering, yes, it is one for Sorrow by Steps.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

And this is my first fic, so go easy on me.

* * *

I'm One for Sorrow

It was late. Well, almost dark out as the red car sped along the streets of London.

It had been a long day, and she needed to blow off some steam. She'd be home if she didn't.

She pulled into a car park near her destination and got out.

Things had been particularly hard today, because a situation had come up that reminded her of him. And that was the only reason why Rose Tyler was walking up to Mike's Karaoke bar.

She walked in and everybody turned to see whom it was as the door dinged shut behind her.

"Rose! What'll ya 'ave tonight Love?" A brown-haired guy behind the bar asked over the roar of people talking.

"The usual, Mike." She said as she sat down at the bar.

Mike finished pouring her drink and handed it to her. "Tough day?"

"Yeah."

He nodded. "Thinkin' about 'im?"

"Yeah."

He nodded again. "You up to singin' tonight?" He asked as he passed a drink to a person further down.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have come. "She said as she spun around on the bar stool to face the small stage.

"Would ya please get things goin' again? The night 'as been devoid of talent, and ya'd be a welcome change to what's been up previously." Mike said.

He kept getting painful flashbacks of the ear-shattering rendition of Tragedy, to which the guy had chosen a very appropriate song. It was a horrible tragedy, to ruin such a good song.

"Mk, I'll try and get things going." Rose said, stretching.

"What ya in the mood for?" Mike asked, dragging out the list of songs.

She thought for a moment, and then realized that all she needed to do was look at her current situation. And the song came right to her. "One for Sorrow." She said without hesitation.

He nodded and found the right disk. He got everything ready and nodded for her to go up.

As she walked toward the makeshift stage, the place slowly quieted down in expectation of what would come. By the time she held the microphone in her hand, the crowd was still and silent.

"This one's for you Doctor." She whispered as the opening strains of One for Sorrow came over the speakers**.**

_I wanted your love,  
But look what it's done to me  
All my dreams have come  
To nothing  
Who would have believed  
All the laughter that we  
Shared would be a memory  
I cannot count the tears  
You've cost me  
If I could have seen  
__And do you ever think of me  
And how we used to be?_

She took a deep breath.

_Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else no doubt  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad_

She thought about him falling in love with another companion, but had to stop because of the tears threatening to fall.

_Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'cos you're taking my love where you are  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad about us _

As the audience hung on her every word, she thought she saw a guy in a familiar trench coat standing in the back.

_I wanted your love,  
But I got uncertainty  
I tried so hard to understand you  
All the good it did me  
Now the places that we knew  
Remind me of how we were _

It still hurt to think about Bad Wolf Bay, and she had to stop thinking about it, or she would be in tears.

_Everything is just the same  
But all I feel is hurt_

She fought back the tears.

_And do you ever think of me  
And how we used to be?_

_Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else no doubt  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad  
Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'cos you're taking my love where you are  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad about us _

All Rose could do was watch the familiar brown-haired man in the trench coat as the instrumental part of the song came on.

_Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else no doubt  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad  
Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'cos you're taking my love where you are  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad about us_

The man in the trench coat smiled a sad smile as he leaned against the wall.

_Oh, I know you're somewhere else right now  
And loving someone else no doubt  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad  
Are you breaking someone else's heart  
'cos you're taking my love where you are  
Well I'm one for sorrow  
Ain't it too too bad about us_

Rose looked up as the closing strains of the song came on to find that the man in the trench coat was gone.

Everyone went back to talking as Rose ran to the back of the bar.

"Where is he?!" She all but yelled as Mike turned around.

"Who?" He asked as Rose had a look on her face that said she was not to be messed with.

"The bloke standin' here while I was singin' that had the brown trench coat on." She said loudly.

"Ok, ok, stop yellin', I'll tell you. He walked out after you stopped singin', out that door." He pointed to a door at the other end of the bar.

She started to run toward the door when Mike asked, "Wait, why do ya need to know? Do ya know 'im?"

She turned around.

"I might." She said, then turned and ran out the door.

She ran down the sidewalk, looking anywhere and everywhere for the Doctor. She stopped, looking for any trace of him.

"Rose."

She turned around at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened as she came face to face with the Doctor.

"Is it you?" She asked as a tear ran down her cheek.

"Yes, it is." She smiled.

He lifted his hand as if he was going to run his hand down her face, but stopped.

"A hologram again, yeah?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "I managed to find another crack in between the two universes. Thought I'd pop in for a bit. Same rules apply." The Doctor said, to which Rose smiled sadly.

"Look...but don't touch. "She said, thinking back to the last time she had heard those words.

"Have you found somebody to travel with?" Rose asked, trying to change the subject to keep from sobbing.

"Yes, two in fact. The first one-Martha-was brilliant, which is a major requirement for being a companion, by the way, but left because I didn't return her feelings."

Rose nodded.

"The current one-Donna-a real spitfire that one, always making comments." The Doctor said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oi! I heard that!" Said a distant voice.

The Doctor pointed behind him. "Prime example."

Rose started to laugh. "She sounds like she keeps you on your toes."

"Yeah, you could say that. And neither of them grasp the 'no wandering off'

concept."

They stood in silence for a few minutes before the Doctor said," I didn't know you could sing like that."

"Yeah, well apparently I can." She said with a smile.

The Doctor turned around, then turned back to face Rose. "The crack is closing, we don't have much time."

Rose nodded sadly.

"So, I guess this is goodbye for real this time." Rose said, starting to cry.

The Doctor nodded. "Rose, I didn't get to finish what I was saying on Bad Wolf Bay, so, before I go, Rose Tyler, I had, have and always will love you." He said as he faded out, leaving Rose standing there, alone.

She walked to her car, happy that the Doctor had shown up for a little while, and happy she knew what he had said.

* * *

Donna walked into the console room, finding the Doctor in deep thought. He was staring at something on the console, not even aware that she was standing behind him.

"You alright?"

He jumped and turned his head. "Yeah, fine." He said. His face however said otherwise.

"You don't look fine. "He nodded.

"You miss her terribly, don't you?" He looked her straight in the eye." More then you will ever know."

The End


End file.
